A Working Model
by EndlessDreamingNights
Summary: He buries his past in his art. She runs from hers in her books. Together, they find a way to embrace the light and draw their inspiration from something other than the darkness that threatens to destroy them both.
1. Chapter 1

A Working Model  
Ryo Angel  
PG-13

-------

Seeking Nude Models

Body disfiguration wanted, no questions asked

Willing to accommodate time and shyness

Must be NATURAL blonde & blue-eyed

$25/hr + meal(s)

Approx. 20 hrs / week for 4 weeks

Mamoru (Ma-more-oo) Chiba

1835 Shellmound Cir.

Apt. # 8A

288-2383

-------

She clutched the flyer in her hand and stared at the impressive but gloomy apartment before her. Pulling at the dark pony tail behind her, she once again cursed the circumstances that brought her here. Flexing her hand, she sighed as a sharp shooting pain sparked. She looked down at the flyer again and sighed. It fits the bill. After all, beggars can't be choosers, and until her hand heals, she can't work. No work means no apartment, no food...no college.

"Tsukino no baka," she muttered to herself as she rang the buzzer.

"Who is it?" came a deep, low voice.

"It's Serena. I saw your flyer... about the nude model?"

The door unlocking was her only answer.

"Damn artists," she muttered under her breath as she walked through the door. Looking around, she searched for the elevator. "You have got to be kidding me," she groaned. A large sign stating, 'Elevator Out of Order,' was stretched across the two silver metallic doors. With a deep sigh, she started towards the closest stairway, thankful for once it was her hand that was injured and not her legs. By the time she finished her long trek up the stairs, she was wondering what she would do if she got rejected. "Impossible," she muttered, trying to convince herself, "I'm a beautiful girl... mostly. He's a hormone-driven male. It's practically a shoo-in... I hope."

Twisting a strand of ash brown hair, she stuffed the flyer into the back pocket of her pants. Taking a deep breath, she knocked, cursing the fates that brought her here once more.

-------

He was growling over his latest piece when he heard the faint knock at the door. Throwing a soft cloth over the wood block, he strode over to the door and yanked it open. In front of him stood a wisp of a girl with dark brown hair and hazelnut eyes.

"Not interested." He was about to slam the door closed when she pushed her hand against it. He caught her wince and opened it again.

"The flyer said blonde and blue-eyed," he clarified and was about to attempt to shut the door again when she shoved past him.

"I am blonde and blue-eyed," she muttered as she stood behind him.

He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath to reign in his temper. "Look, I specifically said natur –" He narrowed his eyes. "Didn't you have brown eyes?"

The eyes that greeted him were large and round and most of all, a clear glacier blue that reflected the emotion of the person glaring at him.

"Never heard of contacts?" she asked as she waved a small contact case in the air.

"And I suppose you can dye your hair," he answered sardonically.

"Henna," she replied. "I came from a small get-together with my family."

He caught the small inflection in her voice, but did not question it.

"I can prove it to you if you would let me use your bathroom for a second."

He had half the mind to tell her to strip if she wanted to prove anything, but something about the way she held herself made him want to be gentle.

"Come here," he demanded gruffly.

She stood her ground.

"Look, if your hair is dyed with henna, your roots would still be blonde," he said impatiently as he walked to her, scowling when she took a small step back.

Licking her lips, she stopped her retreat and frowned at him. She approached people, never the other way around. "Satisfied?" she asked after he parted hair after hair after hair.

"Where's your disfiguration?"

She took a soft breath and backed away from him, "Stomach and legs," she paused as she pulled up the sleeves of her arms, "and these." Spirals of dark jagged scars marred the otherwise smooth, tanned arms.

When she rolled up her sleeves, the demon from her past reared its ugly head and threatened to overwhelm her, but years of self discipline forced it back down. "Satisfied?" she asked again.

He looked as if he wanted to touch it, but his stony persona did not change. "When can you start?"

"Tonight."

He raised his eyebrows. "Need cash?"

"No questions asked."

Mamoru shrugged. "I'm busy tonight. You can start tomorrow night."

"Morning," she responded, quickly followed with, "I have late classes on Mondays."

"Afternoon," he countered, "I don't wake up until after 10."

"Okay, you're buying lunch."

That earned a pause from Mamoru which Serena was quick to jump at, "Your ad said meals were provided."

"I'll be cooking them."

Serena perked up, "Japanese?"

As if overexerted from the long conversation, Mamoru nodded.

"What style?"

He suddenly growled, "No questions asked applied to you as well." He walked over to the door, his hand resting on the knob, and snarled, "Tomorrow at 11. Be late once and you're fired," and pulled it open violently, "Good night,"

Serena stared at him a moment and then shrugged. "Tomorrow then." As she walked out she paused and said quietly, "Ja ne, Mamoru-san."

Only when she left and the door was closed did he reply in a soft voice, "Ja ne." Such a simple phrase and yet the memory it invoked in him brought back memories that he'd rather forget. After all, that's why he came to America - to escape his past. Or what was left of it. With a sigh, he started for the wood block, only now, a certain self-proclaimed blonde raced through his mind and when he pulled the sheet off his work in progress, he knew exactly what he wanted. Perhaps she could be his muse. A small smile graced the corner of his lips as he started detailing, perhaps...

AN: I know, I know, I haven't even updated on Sins of an Angel. Why aren't I updating that? Because my dear readers, I have no inspirations HINT HINT Thus, I write this. A short preview of what I hope to be my own story. It's totally AU with no reference to Sailor Moon. But I am using their names, so I thought I should put it here. If I shouldn't please let me know and I shall delete this.

Arigatou!

Edit: 01/05/07 - Thanks to Arielle for editing!


	2. Chapter 2

A Working Model  
Ryo Angel  
PG-13

--------

She was there at 10:30, once again standing in front of the stony apartment, her eyes taking in the details that she had missed the day before. Gargoyles were perched atop the edges, there were thirteen floors (fourteen if you counted the ground floor), and a majestic oak door that looked like it had been vandalized one too many times. Who would want to live here?

She would.

It certainly was better than the dump she was currently residing, and that's saying something. A small bedroom that leads to the living room and a sorry excuse for a kitchen was what she called home. "Better a tin roof than cardboard one," she muttered to herself as she entered and headed straight for the stairs, noting in disgust that the elevator still hadn't been fixed and, judging by the discoloration of the sign, it had been broken for quite a while.

Finally, she stood in front of his door and glanced at her watch. Black and plain, it spoke nothing about her personality. Just the way she liked it. She was about to reach out and knock on the door when it was jerked open. Brown eyes meet blue and a slow burning blush spread across Serena's face when she realized that the Adonis standing in front of her was very much naked.

"Hi!" he greeted her merrily, "Come on in, Mamoru's in the shower."

She followed him in slowly; a blank look on her face and a slight pink tinged her cheeks, the only remnant of her blush. Serena carefully averted her eyes from him while he wandered towards the kitchen area, casually giving her a view of his gorgeous back. His muscles rippled as he stretched. Her eyes traveled down his shoulder blades to the small of his back. She quickly averted her eyes before they landed anywhere else on his body. Studying the large studio, she observed the bland colors and porcelain colored tiles on the counters and blinked when she saw the mountain of cookware as well as plates and bowls that covered the large sink.

She ran her fingers along the smooth surface, noting the fine grains as sawdust and looked up just as Mamoru came out of the shower, the steam from his shower following him. She blinked a couple of times when she saw his naked chest and let out a small sigh. 'At least he's not completely nude,' she argued.

Serena felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see that the Adonis had put on his clothing along with a cheerful smile that draped across his lips

"I'm Andrew Anderson," he said as he stuck out his hand and continued,. "one of Mamoru's models, and you are?"

'Model?' Serena thought as she shook his hand. 'What happened to not waking up until after 10?' Her hand was still in his when she realized that he was waiting for an answer.

"Serena Tsukino." She withdrew her hand awkwardly and gestured. "Another one of Mamoru's models."

"Oooh, Tsukino.." He frowned in concentration. "Isn't that Japanese, Mamoru?"

Serena turned to look as the stony artist as he nodded curtly in reply; his eyebrows drew together in a tight frown.

"It means moon. Calmness of the moon," he added thoughtfully.

"Actually, it's Serena Usagi Tsukino," Serena winced inwardly as she blurted it out. Mamoru was toweling off his hair when he stopped in mid-ruffle, his frown deepening.

"Awww, isn't that just cute?" Andrew squealed.

Both Serena and Mamoru grimaced.

"Anyhoo, I have to rush, I'll see you later Mamoru," he called out in a sing-song voice accompanied with a wink. Serena watched him, wondering what their real relationship was. 'This is so awkward,' she thought to herself as she turned to face her employer.

His dark blue eyes swept over her form from top to bottom, but Serena felt no sexual insinuations from that look. She could see that he was mentally undressing her, but it only made her self-conscious, not offended or annoyed.

"What?" she finally asked when all he did was stand there. "Do you want to get started or something?"

"Food's on the stove," he said, turning his back to her. "I'm going to get dressed."

She blinked a few times to reorient herself and then trotted over to the stove where a small saucepan was set to simmer. Sniffing the air gingerly, her mouth started to water as her senses were assaulted with the heavenly smells of miso soup. Her eyes searched for a bowl and ladle and they lit up when they found their target.

"Mmmm." She smiled as she helped herself to a generous portion. She was still eating, a dreamy smile on her face, when Mamoru came out, dressed in a black turtleneck and grey slacks. He looked at her and frowned slightly.

"You're Japanese?"

Serena broke from her trance and shifted from one foot to the other. "Half. I take after my mom... she's white."

Mamoru nodded and answered, "I see." He opened a closet door and pulled out a white canvas and asked, "What are your measurements?"

Serena stared at him. "Why do you want my measurements?"

"For clothing," Mamoru replied as he fetched himself a bowl of soup and opened up a cabinet door. Pulling out a packet of seaweed, he tossed one to Serena, noting that she caught it in her left hand. She glanced at the packet and then looked up at Mamoru.

"What kind of clothing?" Her foot shifted over slightly and she stopped eating. 25 dollars an hour was not exactly the going rate. Not that she knew what the going rate was, but she might have stumbled upon a sex freak. She shuddered at the thought.

Mamoru took in her position and grumbled, "You're a model. I'm an artist. You wear what I tell you to wear, sit when I tell you to sit, stand when I tell you to stand - "

"Gee, do you also dictate when I eat, sleep and poop?" Serena interrupted in a mocking drawl.

Mamoru narrowed his eyes. "If need be. You're my employee. If you want this job, you better do it right."

"So I act the part of a willing girlfriend and everything's peachy, eh?"

Mamoru took a deep sweeping look at her from head to toe and snorted, "Believe me when I say I'm not interested in your type."

Confirmation of his preference caused Serena's eyes to widen a fraction and she nodded quickly. "Okay," she paused, and then added, "I keep the clothes."

Mamoru shrugged. "If you want."

His casual manner quickly brought back her former thought, "What kind of clothes?"

Mamoru let out a frustrated sigh. "Just clothing. No lingerie"

Serena nodded thoughtfully and they finished their lunch in silence, one contemplating the type of clothing she would wear, the other wondering when he was going to get started.

"So..." they both began. Mamoru continued on with Serena gestured for him to finish.

"Let's talk about times and places. Do you drive?"

"Why?"

"Do you always ask this many questions?" Mamoru growled.

"Do you always growl at people?"

Mamoru was very close to telling her that she was fired when she turned away from him and looked out the window. Her expression changed entirely. "That's beautiful." She breathed.

Her blond hair was half down this morning in miniature braids, the other half was looped up in a small bun and her bangs covered most of her face. But her eyes were shown; soft, clear and mesmerizing. Mamoru's hands itched for a pencil and pad if only to capture that look in her eyes at that particular moment.

"It reminds me of home." It came out as a breathy whisper that told Mamoru just how much home had meant for her.

He turned towards the window as well at that point, knowing that she was the one model who would serve for his ideas. Painted on the window was a huge cherry blossom orchard just as they were moving out of the season. Pink and white petals glided down from their branches, covering the windows in a cherry blossom storm.

It also reminded Mamoru of home. A home he wished for. A home that he had left behind.

His eyes softened and Serena happened to glance over at the moment, a small smile on her face and decided to give him an easier time.

"I don't have a car, but I can get to most places easily."

The expression on her face then was even more beautiful. There was something in those cerulean eyes of hers that made him think of home. All he did was nod.

"We start now. Go do the dishes."

Serena frowned. "Do you want a maid or a model?"

Mamoru looked at her. The sun was just setting, its rays encasing her in a golden hue. She looked like an angel fallen to earth to torment him.

"Does it matter? Either way you get paid."

"Fine." She pushed her sleeves up, showing once again the intricate patterns that were carved onto her skin. Muttering under her breath at his lack of housework dedication, she tackled the pile of dishware with a vengeance. Just wait until her hand is better.

Meanwhile, Mamoru had grabbed a pencil and a pad of paper, sketching for all he was worth. The image of her staring out the window was etched onto his mind, but when it came time to detail in her eyes, he faltered. How to do it? There was sadness in those eyes, but with sadness there was also anger. How did one go about drawing both?

He turned to look at her, elbow deep in water and soap. His eyes drifted down her slender figure, frowning when he saw the scars. He could tell they were made in pain. But there was a beauty within them, a haunting beauty. That's what she is.

"Do you need a ride home?"

They both froze at his words. Why did he ask?

"No," she replied after a few seconds and finished the last of the dishes. "I'm fine." She wiped her hands dried and turned towards him, "I left them out to dry, didn't know where you wanted me to put them."

"It's fine." He handed her an envelope. "Here's today's pay and the location of where to meet me next Saturday. Call me if you're lost." No further words were exchanged and Serena didn't wait for another dismissal.

She waited until she was out of his apartment before opening it and smiled as she saw the fifty. She spent two hours doing dishes and talking, but this was enough for a month's worth of groceries as well as her phone bill. Humming a sad little tune, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number.

"Seiya? I'm ready."

----

Mamoru looked out his window and saw a silver Audi pulling up to where Serena stood. He watched her get in and the car drive away. He took another sip of his coffee and turned away expressionless. Picking up his drawing pad, he flipped the page and started sketching; a sweet picture of a little girl. The edges were blurred just like his memory of her was. She had left him when he was eight. Taken with her was his heart and his promise of marriage. That promise and the rose that she offered him the first day they met was clear. It was an innocent white color, the edges tinged with pink.

Running a finger down her jaw line, he tore the sketch out and walked to his room. He pulled out an album from his bookshelf and carefully inserted this newest sketch in. Flipping to the first page, he touched his fingers to the dried rose petals that were pressed in and studied the first drawing she gave him. It was an elementary drawing of two little kids hand in hand. Black strings of hair on both their heads, the sun smiling down at them. To him, it was beautiful.

It was home.

A/N: A bit more interaction between the two. In the next chapter, we will follow Serena in a day of her life. I do love reviews! Keep them coming!

Thanks: lilaznbunny, ChieriAn9el, moonie, twinkle-eyes, Naa-chan, Eudora.

Edit: 01/05/07 - Thanks to Arielle for editing!


	3. Chapter 3

A Working Model  
Ryo Angel  
PG-13

--------

"And then, we get mawwied!"

Her blue eyes grew rounder. "Do I get your i scream then?" She continued to suck on her Popsicle stick while her eyes lingered on his round ball of sweet melting chocolate in a cone.

He took another lick and frowned. "But..."

"Mawwied people share. That's what Daddy says!" Although she wasn't sure if that's what her dad really says, she saw her dad share his dessert with her mom enough times to believe so.

He didn't say anything for a moment and she watched as the ice cream ran down his hands and then said, "Can I share your mommy?"

She gazed up at him and there was this strange feeling in her heart that she couldn't quite understand. His voice was quiet and he was looking at the ground as he waited for her answer. "Yes," she said. He looked up at her and they both smiled. "If you share your i scream with me!"

------

Serena rolled over, a small smile on her face and promptly fell out of bed. "Oof!" Blinking, she shook her head. "You'd think that at 21, I'd be able to stay on." Standing up, she rubbed her bruised backside and yawned, "Time is it?" She muttered as she glances at the clock. 9:20 A.M.. "Great," she muttered as she took off her clothing, "Just great." Grabbing the first things her hands found, she dashed downstairs while putting her clothing on at the same time. As she ran into the kitchen, she paused. Her eyes then narrowed. "Why didn't you wake me?" she moaned as the happy Seiya continued to stir his pot.

He didn't answer, but merely held the spoon up and motioned for her to try. Knowing it was useless to be angry with him, Serena opened her mouth and prepared for the worst. Surprise filtered through her eyes and she smiled. "That's great, where'd you learn it from?"

He just grinned. "Breakfast is on the table, and it's daylight savings, so you're suppose to set your clock back an hour."

"Oh yeah." She had the decency to look sheepish. "Waffles!" She scooped a large spoonful of whipped cream onto her waffles and proceeded to eat. "I love you, Seiya." She murmured happily as the waffles disappeared down her stomach.

He laughed. "If that's all it takes to make you happy, you'd be knee deep with men."

"You know you're the only man I'll ever love," Serena giggled with a teasing tone in her voice as she finished the rest of her waffles. "I have to run downtown after school. I'll give you a call if I can't find a ride home."

Seiya frowned. "Going to see Alan?"

Serena caught the inflection in his tone. "Seiya, don't start. You know how it is."

"Only too well." He handed her lunch to her. "Call me."

"You bet!" A happy little smile on her face, she snatched the bento from him and gave him a loud smacking kiss on the cheek. "You're the bestest!" Grabbing her backpack, she jogged the 10 blocks to school. "Ah, the life of a college student."

------

Classes were uneventful that day and the pop quiz in Biochemistry didn't help her mood.

"Could he be any more sadistic?" Ami moaned as she started her car.

Serena chuckled. "You know how he likes to keep us on our toes." Testing her wrist, she glanced at her blue-haired friend; her best friend in fact. "I can't believe you dyed your hair, what did your mom say?"

"What can she say? I'm pre-med, ain't I?"

Serena laughed again and they spent the rest of the trip in a comfortable silence. When Ami dropped Serena off, she hesitated. "Are you sure you want to continue doing this?"

Serena shrugged. "It's a living." She patted Ami's hand. "Alan's a good guy. He takes care of me."

"So does Seiya," Ami countered. "You don't have to do this."

"You know how I feel about the subject. It wouldn't be right."

"Think about what happened last time. Your wrist almost snapped!" Ami couldn't believe how blind Serena was.

"I'll be working in the back," Serena said as she got out of the car. "I'll be fine. Alan..."

"Will take care of everything," Ami finished for her, rolling her eyes. "He better. Otherwise, Seiya will kill him."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be catching a ride with Seiya tonight, so you don't have to come and pick me up."

"Call me!" Ami shouted as Serena turned away and walked into the Moonlight Club.

-------

It was very quiet when Serena entered. She looked behind her with a little wistful smile as the door closed. Dimly lit, the place looked like a black hole. Serena couldn't wait for it to open. Then, the projector will be up and people will be dancing among the stars. It was only a shame she couldn't be working in front like she always did. Stupid wrist. Giving a little sigh, she made her way towards the back. A wisp of a girl looked up.

"Hey Serena."

"Hey Ann, is Alan here?" Serena was surprised when Ann narrowed her eyes. "What?"

"How's your wrist?"

Serena rolled her eyes. "It was sprained, no big deal."

"The doctor said the bone almost snapped." Ann shook her head. "You're lucky you can even use it now."

"Please," Serena sighed, "can we stop discussing this already? I had to hear it from Seiya and Ami."

"At least somebody's looking out for you," a deep voice sounded behind her.

Jumping a little, Serena spun around. His shoulder-length brown hair framed his bronzed face. Dressed in a black muscle shirt, he smirked as Serena glared at him.

"What?"

"I don't need looking after," Serena bit out. "Need I remind you two," she declared, turning so that she addressed both of them, "that while I only sprained my wrist, HE probably can't walk for at least half a year."

"True that," Alan affirmed. "You busted his kneecap and most likely gave him a fear of blondes for life."

Ann tried to maintain a stern look, but broke down and giggled. "Man, the look on his face when you slammed into him was classic!"

Serena grimaced. "It was his fault."

"He's just lucky he still has his crowned jewels."

"Don't remind me," Serena said, shuddering. The memory itself still disgusted her. One of the patrons of the club couldn't keep his hands to himself. He thought himself to be the king of the world with his gelled black hair and tanned body rippling with muscles. He had pulled her beneath him as she passed by with another round of drinks. Kneeing him in the groin did little to cool his ardor and only served to make him mad. He had slapped her and slammed her against the wall, his friends urging him on in a drunken haze as Alan tried desperately to reach her.

Angry and dulled by the pain, she aimed her stilettos at his knee and kicked it hard enough so she could feel the sickening sinking feeling as it broke. He had roared out in agony and almost broke her wrists as his hand tensed from the hurting..

"Thank god for high heel shoes," Serena muttered as she shook herself from that memory.

"This is why you shouldn't have been out here in the first place," Alan groused.

"And I suppose Ann could take care of herself out here." She looked at the pixie girl. At 5 foot one she barely reached Alan's shoulders when she stood up straight.

Ann beamed up at Alan as his arms wrapped themselves around her. "I'm small. They couldn't even catch me if they tried. Besides, they know Alan would kill them if they touched me."

Serena made a gagging sound as the two shared a kiss. Breaking away from Ann reluctantly, Alan turned towards Serena. "You want to get back to work?"

Serena nodded. "The doc said I can't lift heavy trays until it's totally healed, but I can work behind the counter."

"Will you?" Anne asked, delighted. "Your act is simply sinful!"

"I don't know if I can let you do that," Alan stated.

"Seiya called you, didn't he?" Serena asked, outraged.

"Serena..." Alan reached for her, but she evaded him.

"No, I refuse to let him run my life. Just who does he think he is?" Serena snarled. "That was rhetorical," she growled when Ann opened her mouth to speak. Letting out a deep breath, she struggled to calm herself. Turning to Alan, she pleaded with him, "I'll be fine. I need the money, you know that."

He hesitated and then said, "It's either this or that job you've just taken up."

Not surprised that he knew, she assumed a defensive stance. "It's good money."

"Serena, you don't know what kind of guy he is," Alan tried to reason with her. "What if he's like that bastard?" He continued on before she could say anything, "I mean, posing nude? What kind of man can look at a woman like you without thinking things?"

"And do you... think things?" Serena asked with an amused smile, laughing silently when Alan scowled. "Besides," she persisted, "He's gay. One of his so-called models answered the door... in the buff." Serena grimaced at the memory of it. "At 10 in the morning, and I know he told me not to come any earlier and wake him." With a flourish, Serena jabbed a finger into the air and finished her point, "Ergo, I sincerely doubt that he's interested in me what-so-ever in that way. And," her voice then dropped almost to a whisper as she looked away from them, "he reminds me of home."

Ann's expression softened and she reached out and touched her arm. "I understand," she said softly and shot a hard glare towards her fiancé, who held up his hands in defeat.

"You win," Alan sighed. He smiled as Serena looked at him gratefully. "But not tonight." When Serena opened her mouth to object, he shook his head. "No is no. I rather you have one more day to rest your wrist." He held up a hand to stop her protests once again. "I know your cast is off, but you're still not up to twirling bottles just yet. Besides," he winced, rubbing his shoulder, "Seiya hits hard."

"Baby," Serena laughed.

Alan stuck out his tongue in response. The trio chatted for a while longer and Serena took her leave, stopping once at the door to ask them if they were going to be hiring any new waitresses.

"I'm thinking about it," Alan said, rubbing his chin. "With you out of commission and Laura on maternity leave, we're short on help..."

Serena nodded thoughtfully. "You could try and hire some waiters instead. That might help draw in some of the girls."

"Maybe..." He glanced sideways at Serena. "You think Seiya might be interested?"

Serena tried to hold back her mirth and just shook her head. "Go for it, you'll never know until you tried." She looked at her watch. "I better get going. You're due to open soon and Seiya's picking me up," Serena said, pausing as she saw the look of concern on Alan's face. "So don't worry," she added quickly before Alan could ask.

She walked out the bar and rested her back against the wall. Taking in a deep breath, she let it out before calling Seiya to pick her up. As she waited, she fished out the location of her next meeting. Half-moon beach. Wear a swimsuit. She smiled lopsidedly. When was the last time she actually swam? Exposed her scars for the world to see?

When the silver Audi pulled up, she got in and declared, "I need a swimsuit, Seiya."

Author's Notes: Wow, I was not expecting this many reviews! Thank you so much!! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. In the next chapter, we'll see some more interaction between our favorite couple and maybe a slice of Mamoru's daily life in the end. We'll see how it goes. As usual, I write as I go. I have a basic plot, but it's ever changing, so not even I know what's going to happen! ;;

Thank you goes out to: serenity11287, ChieriAn9el, jeanmymichele18, RaieChibiKid, Kalliegrl, pheobesapphira, Endy's Girl, Aisling Grehy, lilaznbunny, Dertupio, SnowAngel101, Elen-Di, RockPrincess18

You guys rock!

Edit: 01/05/07 - Thanks to Arielle for editing!


	4. Chapter 4

A Working Model  
Ryo Angel  
PG-13

--------

_I wrapped my arms around my knees, my entire body tense with emotion. I hate myself when this happens. They've been dead for almost 5 months and yet little things like a rose can bring it all back. A white rose with a pink center. Those were Mother's favorite. They were also at their funeral. It's my fault that they died. It was MY fault! _

_Pulling the razor from my backpack, I stared at the sharp edge; it would be so easy to end this... _

_"Sis?" a male voice called to me from downstairs. Biting my lip, I slowly put the blade down. Not now. He needs me now..._

Mamoru looked up as a shadow fell across his book and he saw his muse standing before him wearing cut-off shorts and a tank top. White wrappings were twisted around her forearms and legs and her blonde hair were placed in a style that reminded him strangely of...

"Odangos?"

Serena narrowed her eyes. "Baka," she muttered, causing Mamoru to twitch his mouth into what looked like a smile.

"They're cute." Mamoru shut his book and left it on his towel as he stood. Walking a circle around Serena, he nodded thoughtfully. "Almost what I have in mind." Facing her, he smirked as she scowled at him. "You could back out any time."

She shook her head. "It's fine." Rubbing one arm, she stared at him. "I didn't know it was going to be so public."

Mamoru cocked his head as he pondered her quiet statement.

"Oh?" Blinking a few times, he finally understood what she mean and slowly drew out, "Oh." Shaking his head, he continued, "No, you don't get naked for this one." He tossed his head towards the bag on top of his towel, "Your dress is in there. You're going to be an angel today."

-------

Serena drew her feet up to her chest and stared out at the sea, a distant look on her face. The wind was blowing just right and her blonde locks billowing out behind her. This was the last pose of the day and a soft smile appeared on her face as she watched the sun set slowly down on the horizon. Someday, she'll be at the edge of that horizon where heaven meets earth, sailing the open sea, without a care in the world. The wind will blow through her hair and down below...

A painful look appeared in her eyes and her little smile disappeared. Tears were about to form and she quickly steeled her heart. No use crying over what was already done. The far off look came back into her eyes and her lips smiled no more.

Mamoru frowned as he watched the subtle changes in her eyes. As always, he had yet to find the perfect way to portray them. But the distant look on her face, with its melancholy sadness and the sun setting down in the background only served to make her more unbearably beautiful. She was a fallen angel; wanting nothing more than to turn back time and be received at Heaven's doors once more.

He was almost sorry to break the silence as he finished the last stroke on his oil painting.

"We're done."

She was startled at the sound of his voice and he knew that her mind was elsewhere. But where? What caused her sadness? He usually didn't bother to interact with his models, but this one tugged at his forgotten emotions and he squashed the urge to go to her and offer her comfort. Instead, he started to pack up. He took out an envelope and handed it to her.

"Need a ride?"

"This is the second time you've offered."

Mamoru just stared at her and then nodded. "Right. Well then, see you around." Serena blinked as he shut his case and left.

After a few moments, Serena ran after him. "Hey! I never said I didn't need one!"

---------

He stared at the broken down boarding house in front of him.

"You live here?" The drive to her apartment was made in silence, save for the occasional indication of where to turn. When Mamoru drove through the neighborhood she directed him to, he thought she was trying to get him mugged.

She glared at him. "Yeah, what about it?"

He let out a deep breath and shook his head. "Nothing." He watched as she got out of the car, noticing how her muscles clenched in a defensive stance as she made her way up the stairs. He continue to stare until she made her way in, stopping only to give him a brief wave and then slam the door shut. With a sigh, he started his car again, wondering how she came to live here when he saw her getting picked up in a luxury car.

He was about to drive home when he looked at the time. With a groan, he quickly changed his plans. Taking out his cell-phone, he hit speed-dial.

"Hey, Andrew? You better be ready, I'm picking you up right now."

--------

Serena twirled around her room, smiling at the dress that Mamoru had given her. It clung to her upper body softly, revealing her arms and neck. It flared out at the waist and came to a rest at mid-thigh, baring her scars for the world to see.

"At least I can still wear boots," she sighed as she unwrapped her bandages around her arms and legs. As she ran her hands along the scars, she shuddered, reliving each sting. Among the scars was a small tattoo on the inside of her ankle. "Diamond," she whispered as her hands grazed over it. She closed her eyes, trapping her emotions before her tears fell. They had such glorious dreams...

The sound of her cell phone snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hello?"

Seiya's voice drifted in, "You ready? I'm going to be there in about 10 minutes."

Serena glanced the clock. "Yeah, I'm ready." She turned off her phone and stripped herself, taking care to avoid the mirror. She quickly dressed and was out the door just as her phone rang again. "You said 10 minutes, Seiya."

"Yeah, I lied."

Before he could say anymore, she hung up on him. When she saw his car out front, she answered his smirk with a scowl.

"If you lived with me, you wouldn't have to have me rush you all the time," he said amiably.

Serena sighed as she clicked on her seat belt. "We've been over this, Seiya."

"I don't understand why not." He handed her an envelope as he put his car into drive. "You sleep over at my place more often than not, it's closer to school, and you don't have to live in fear of being raped or mugged!"

Serena didn't answer him as she opened her letter. It was from the publishing company that her stories were published. As she scanned the letter, she exhaled a deep breath.

"Bad news?" Seiya asked when he heard her.

"They want me to go public," she said quietly.

He took in her tone and nodded. "So?" It was not meant as a callous remark and Serena didn't take it as one.

"It's one thing when it didn't affect me…"

She didn't finish her sentence, so Seiya finished it for her.

"And it's another for the public to put a face behind those stories." He made a sharp left. "Afraid they're going to figure out that your stories really aren't just stories?"

She didn't answer as he drove, eventually coming to a stop at the Moonlight Club. As she got out, she said quietly, "It's my life."

The door was shut and she walked into the club, not giving him a backwards glance. Seiya knew how much this affected her. She had written down the stories as an outlet, a way to put her demons to rest. When he first suggested that she get them published, she refused to speak to him for weeks, too angry at his attempted intrusion into her life. Eventually, she calmed down and without a word to him, had gotten them to a publishing company on her own.

"You're right," she had told him, "I need to let this go." He had read her novels and knew that the story she painted was only half of what she had experienced, but it was no less real. The memory of her parent's death was still very clear in her mind. And she had yet to let them go.

"Usagi," he sighed quietly as he finally put his car into drive and drove away. "If only you would let me comfort you..."

-------

The club was already packed when Serena came in. "Looks like a full house, tonight," she commented as she took up her position behind the counter.

Ann chuckled as she poured out the next round of drinks. "It's someone's party; they booked the entire club."

"Two Acid Cookies and Satan's Piss!" one customer shouted over the noise, slamming down some bills.

With a laugh, Serena got into her routine, mixing drinks and sliding them towards him. "Here ya go! Tabasco's on the tables!"

There were calls for a Good Night Kiss and J. R.'s Revenge. Then, as the alcohol level in the crowd grew higher, the drinks became more sexual.

"One sexual trance and a sexual harassment!"

"You want a lawsuit with that?" Serena giggled as she mixed the drinks, getting a bit more creative as she threw the bottles up with one hand and caught them with the other. She turned from him to another who had his back to her. "You want your drink now?"

"Yeah, can I get a... Serena?"

Serena blinked in shock when she met Mamoru's eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"Andrew's birthday party. You got an invite." He noticed the look of confusion on her face. "Or not... it was with your paycheck."

"Yeah, well, I don't exactly tear into my check the second I get to it, you know," she told him dryly. "You want a drink or what?"

"You work here?"

She quirked one eyebrow. "No shit, Sherlock."

He coughed to hide his slip. "I still want a Serena."

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously as she gathered the things needed. As she finished mixing the drink, Andrew made his way over, stumbling over his two feet and landing atop of Mamoru.

"You 'aven't danshed with me yet, Mamorooo."

Mamoru pushed Andrew up and said, "Get a grip, Drew. How many Kisses did they give you?"

Andrew pouted and cried, "Only 10, now gimme!"

Serena grimaced as she made her way to the other end of the bar to take their order, not noticing as Mamoru beckoned for her.

"Give me a Kiss-in-the-dark!" Andrew yelled loudly. "I also want a Kinky Orgasm!"

The demands grew even more sexual as Andrew downed more and more alcohol. "Oooo... I don't feel so good..."

Mamoru groaned as Andrew lurched forward and quickly moved him to one side, eliciting a loud yell from the man next to him as Andrew upended all the alcohol he had taken in. Taking this as a sign, he slung one of Andrew's arms around his neck and helped him out to the car, his Serena forgotten behind him.

---------

Serena collapsed on her bed, too exhausted to move. Alan had finally put a stop to the party when it became apparent that the birthday boy was gone and everyone else was too drunk to stay on their own two feet. Calling in a few of his friends, they soon cleared the club. Seiya had dropped her off a few minutes ago and she lay on her bed debating on a shower or bath when her phone suddenly rang. Groaning, she wondered whether or not she needed to answer it. With a sigh, she reached over and flipped it open.

"Make it quick!" She bit out impatiently

"Hello Bunny."

Eyes growing wide, Serena sat straight up. "Diamond?"

A/N - And the plot thickens! The alcohol names are real, I found them online and thought it'll be nice to incorporate them into the story... I also found it kind of funny Anyways, I hope you like this chapter. I AM LOOKING FOR AN EDITOR!!

As you guys can well see, I am in desperate need for one. And it's not just for this story. I'm hoping that someone can help me polish my stories over the winter break. Review this story and let me know if you're interested or if you know someone who WOULD be interested. Thanks a bunch!

Thanks a BUNCH for the reviews!

Endy's Girl, sereNendy, raye85, serenity11287, Dertupio, pheobesapphira, XxBlownKissesxX, jean, lilaznbunny, NightFire89, Jing2, RaieChibiKid, noelcorey

Edit: 12/06 - I went back and changed the name from Motoki to Seiya to avoid any further confusion between Andrew and Motoki... this actually makes it better. Thank you to Merralynne for the note.

Edit: 01/05/07 - Thanks to Arielle for editing!


	5. Chapter 5

A Working Model  
Ryo Angel  
PG-13

--------

It's been almost three years since she had last heard from him. A bloodied letter in her mailbox, written with a shaky hand. She could still remember the exact wording...

_My dearest Bunny, _

_I hate to leave you alone like this, but it can't be helped. I can't go into details, but The Wiseman is dead. I'll find you again. _

_I love you._

_Diamond_

Now with the phone pressed against her ear, she didn't dare believe that it was he who was speaking to her.

"It can't be," she said weakly to the man on the other side.

"But it is, Bunny. I told you I would come back to you." His voice had not changed, it was still as sweet and smooth as the first time he talked to her. "Won't you let me in?"

For a minute, Serena couldn't speak. "You... you're here?"

The sound of the door knocking had her stiffening. Her mouth dry, she got up and walked towards the door, hesitating all the while. Slowly, she turned the doorknob and opened the door to see the man on the other side. The phone still pressed against her ear, she stared at the man in front of her. Silver hair covered on part of his pale white skin. His blue orbs pierced into her own and she couldn't move.

Tears started falling down her cheeks and her breath became ragged. Her phone dropped to the ground as she threw herself into his open arms.

"You're here!"

He smelled like the sea and she snuggled closer into his embrace.

"We should go inside," she mumbled, breathing him in. Walking backwards, she pulled him in with her, closing the door with a kick and reaching behind him to lock it. Back into his embrace she went, reveling in his strong arms around her. "It's been so long," she murmured. "I was so scared I'd never see you again..."

Diamond held her tightly. "I'm sorry. For everything." Anger flashed through him, but he held it down. His men had paid dearly for touching what was his. "What happened?" he asked her. "When I came back, Rubeus told me that you left without a word."

Serena didn't say anything for a moment and then pulled away. Well aware of his temper, she shook her head.

"I don't want to lie to you. Just... just know that I needed to get away from Japan. There were too many memories... and Shingo..." she trailed off, lost in the memories, and then resurfaced with a smile on her face. "Seiya took me in and I'm almost done with college, so," she laughed, "Everything's okay now."

"Bunny." His voice was soft as he reached for her. He took in her bright smile and her glittering eyes and told her what he wanted to tell her since the first time he had laid eyes on her. "I love you..."

She nodded and she snuggled back into his embrace, "I love you, too."

He shook his head. "No." He held her at arms length, looking deeply into her eyes. "I love you."

Silence permeated the room and the full impact of his words drove through her. "Oh."

A haunting melody drifted into the air, saving her from responding any further.

"That has to be Seiya," she said as she turned away from him, her face red and her mind whirled in confusion, missing the anger and hurt that swirled in his eyes. She picked up the phone that she had dropped.

"Hello? Yes, I'm fine... really? Please, it's... I don't think... Seiya!" She listened for a few minutes as he raged on about the murder that happened in her neighborhood and then sighed, "Fine. You win." She then quickly interjected just as he was about to hang up, "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

-----

They sat across from each other, a bland look on their face. Serena sat between them and sipped her tea silently. When Seiya came to pick her up, his face went blank when he saw Diamond behind her.

He darted a quick glance at her and she smiled, "Seiya, this is Diamond. Diamond, this is Seiya." They exchanged pleasantries, but there was a hard glint in their eyes as they walked to the car, with Serena chatting on for a while until she realized that neither man were responding to her. The drive to Seiya's house was made in silence, with him occasionally darting quick glances at the rear-view mirror to spy on them.

"Why don't you guys go sit down and I'll make you some tea." Serena told them with a large smile on her face. Both men narrowed their eyes. They could sense when she's putting on a front and neither liked the fact that the other knew this about her.

"This way." Seiya lead the way to the small living room. No sense being inhospitable. They waited in silence for Serena to come back, their eyes locked in contempt.

"Tea is served!" Serena carried the tray over to the coffee table, taking note that the two had been engaged in a staring contest before she came and sighed softly. She handed each of them a cup of tea and sat down, waiting and hoping for conversation to flow.

A few more minutes of silence had Serena coughing politely, "You know, this isn't what I had in mind."

Diamond shook his head and stood, "You know, I should get going."

"Diamond…" Serena laid her hand over his.

He gave her a quick smile and raised her hand to his lips, "I'll see you again, Bunny. Now that I've found you, wild horses can't keep me away."

"Do you need a ride? I mean, you didn't drive here. Where do you live? I can't have you walking… "

Diamond shushed her ramblings with a finger, "Someone can pick me up. I'm staying at Orchid Road and I will see you after school tomorrow."

Seiya didn't say anything as he watched this exchange, his eyes hardening when he saw Diamond leaning down to kiss Serena on the forehead. There was something about Diamond that rubbed him the wrong way. Seiya was so sure they had met somewhere, but where?

When the red corvette pulled up, Diamond gave Seiya a smirk, "See you later."

The second they were inside, Serena turned on Seiya, a hard frown on her face, "Just what the hell was your problem?"

Seiya was surprised at this outburst. Sunny, happy Serena, screaming at him? "What?"

"I haven't seen him in over two years. And now you can't even be nice to him?"

Seiya's lower jaw stuck out and Serena glared back at him. The two stared at each other for a long while until finally Serena sighed, "I'm sorry." She sat back down and poured herself another cup of tea. When she saw that Seiya wasn't sitting down, she beckoned to him, "Look, it's," She grimaced, "It's complicated."

"What's the story, Usagi?" Seiya sat down opposite of her, accepting the tea along with her apologies, "I've read your books. There was no mention of Diamond in there at all."

"I told you -"

"It's complicated." Seiya finished for her, "I don't buy that."

Serena took in a deep breath, "You're not going to like this."

"Just tell me." Seiya stared at Serena until she fidgeted uncomfortably.

She shook her head, "I can't. No." She held up her hand to stop his questions and got up, "Hold on." Quickly, she ran up to the room she slept in when over at his place. At the foot of her bed was a black trunk. Closing her eyes, she knelt down. Letting out a deep breath, her hand trembled as she turned the combination lock to open the trunk. At the click, Serena swallowed and breathing deeply, she opened the trunk. Inside were stuffed animals and picture albums. Things from her past that she couldn't bear to face again. Her hands lingered over the photo albums, but she didn't dare open them. It's not quite time to face the past. Soon, she promise herself. Now that Diamond is back, soon she'll go visit.

Her goal now is for Seiya to understand. Her eyes fell upon a black lacquer box, smooth and polished, it held her most treasured possession – her diary. Everything that has happened to her since she first met Diamond until her parents' death. It was all in there. It was the only book that she had not published. The only thing from her past that she didn't want the world to know. When she pulled out the box, a small diamond stud fell to the floor. Picking it up, she bit her lip from crying, "Shingo..."

"Serena?"

She turned her head towards the door, "One sec." Serena gripped the earring tightly in her hand until it pierced her skin. She held her hand over the trunk and opened it, palm down, watching as the stud fell back into her past. "I promise." She whispered, slowly closing the trunk, "I promise I'll come see you soon."

Calming herself, she walked down. Seiya met her at the bottom of the stairs, "You were taking a long time."

Serena heard the concern in his voice and ventured a small smile. She held out the box to him, "It's all there. Everything."

He took it from her gently, "Serena."

"I can't talk about it Seiya." She looked into his eyes, "You deserve to know the truth about it all." She turned from him, "I'm going to take a shower and then go to sleep. Wake me in the morning will you?"

"Yeah." His eyes were troubled, "Good night," he watched her leave and finished quietly, "Usako."

A/N – 15 REVIEWS! You guys… I love you for your reviews! It makes me want to continue with this story. Remember, reviews make me happy. Me happy means inspiration. Inspiration means updates every month! Let's shoot for 20 for this chapter! Haha.

Anyways, thanks to Arielle for editing for me. The first four chapters have gone through some changes, all for the best, I assure you. There's a brief mention of something that pertains to the plot of the story somewhere, but you don't have to go back to read it figure out what's going to happen.

Diamond is Diamond. Is he evil or is he good? Well… read and find out!

Just a few more things and you can get to the review button at the bottom. I have some story ideas that I would LOVE to see happen. But unfortunately, I don't have the time, so I'll post one up with each chapter and if anyone would like to use it, please let me know so I can read it!

Summary: She joined The Escort Service (Your choice of name) to support her little brother and to get enough money for college. She does not have sex with any of her customers. But her brother got into a car accident, one that proves almost fatal. Needs a lot of money to pay off medical bills. Willing to sell her virginity to the highest bid.

He hasn't been with anyone since his wife died. His friends polled their money together to buy him one night with the woman of his dreams.

The twist: She is literally of his dreams. This can be interpreted any way you want.

Thanks to those who reviewed: Elen-Di, inspire16, Sailor Libra24, charmedportrait, Dertupio, AbysSerenity, lilaznbunny, nancy n, RockPrincess18, Marralyanne, serenity11287, raye85, noelcorey, Chikyuuhime, sereNendy


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Sis! Come here!" His happy voice drifted around her, but she was lost in the fog, "Come here quick!"

"I'm coming!" She called out, trying hard to find him. She ran in a circle, calling out his name, "Where are you?"

"Sis, come quick!" His voice was fading, but she still couldn't pinpoint his exact location.

"Shingo! Where are you?" She called out again, once in every direction.

"Sis!" One last cry and his voice disappeared. Fearful, she turned slowly around, trying hard to penetrate the fog.

Slowly, the haze lifted. In front of her was his battered body, "Shingo!"

Serena bolted up with her brother's name still ringing in her ears. Taking in a deep shuddering breath, she buried her face into her knees, "Shingo." She breathed, forcing air into her lungs and swallowing loudly.

------

Seiya looked up at Serena came down stairs, a frown appeared on his face, "Serena, are you okay?"

Serena gave a soft startled moan, "Yeah." She said quietly, "Yeah, I'm fine." She continued louder for his benefit, "Just didn't sleep well, that's all." She ran a hand through her blonde locks and sat down for breakfast. When she failed to get excited about the smiling plate in front of her consisting of two sunny side up eggs, bacon and a strawberry for a nose, Seiya knew something was wrong, but he also knew better than to ask. Instead, he quietly handed her lunch to her and watched as she walked listlessly out the door, stopping with a small "Oh." She turned towards him, "I'm going to Mamoru's after school. Can you pick me up?"

"Of course."

She gave him a short wave and was out the door, leaving Seiya to clean up the kitchen. He wanted to wait until she felt comfortable enough to tell him face to face, but it seemed like he would have to find out on his own. Walking to his room, he picked up the journal.

One slender finger ran along the face of the book. Black in color, he questioned whether he should open it to read or not. It was the closest his bunny had to ever opening up to him. With a hard sigh, he settled into bed and flipped it open.

------

When her last class was over, Serena let out a long, tiring breath. It's been a long day for her. She couldn't concentrate on the lectures and she was sure she bombed her Physics quiz. Packing up, she was almost out the door when Ami called for her to wait up.

"What's up with you today?" They walked side by side towards Ami's car and when Serena failed to give an answer, Ami grabbed her elbow. "Serena?"

Serena's face was blank and gave nothing away. Not used to her bubbly friend being so morose, Ami was shocked into silence. The drive to Mamoru's apartment was made in silence. Serena said a small thank you before getting out the car, but Ami didn't have a response for her, too lost in thought about her friend's odd behavior.

Serena looked at the building in front of her. She knew that out of all the places she could be right now, this was the only place that could offer her the silence she needed to think. When she entered, the elevator's short ding startled her. "So it's finally fixed." She moved to press the up button, but thought better of it. She didn't want to meet anybody at the moment and her feet shuffled themselves towards the stairs and began their arduous climb up.

Knocking on Mamoru's door, she fidgeted with her t-shirt. Pink in color, it did little to help her complexion. When the door opened, Serena graced Mamoru with a small smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. Mamoru said nothing, he ushered her in and closed the door.

Dropping her backpack on the floor, Serena took up a seat. The silence in the room grew thick and uneasy, but Mamoru did little to remedy that. Instead, he walked towards the closet and drew out a long white dress, tiny pearls stitched on in an intricate pattern. Silently, he handed it to her and started assembling his paints and brushes, his head turning towards the bathroom when he heard it open. Out stepped his muse. Her face pale, she had clipped up her hair with two small pearl barrettes. It flowed loosely down her shoulders with one long strip of blonde hair draping down the front.

Mamoru gestured for Serena to take a seat, "Look towards the window." He instructed softly, hating himself for breaking the silence. Serena sat delicately on the seat, her ankles crossed to the side and her hands were folded demurely on her lap. She followed his instructions, the only indication she had heard him.

Slowly Mamoru began to paint, but as the colors came together, the bright sunny look he was aiming for turned very pale to suit the expression on her face. It was devoid of the mischievous spark that he came to know. The hours flew by and as he painted the last stroke, he broke the uncomfortable silence that was draped around her, "What's wrong?"

"No questions asked, remember?"

As an artist, Mamoru could detect the subtlest changes in a person's body. When she asked that question, not only was her voice soft and pliant, but her body seemed to withdraw into itself. He fought the urge to comfort her. It wasn't his place. "Forget it." He started to get up just as she spoke.

"It's because of a man. His face was pale, his hair bleached bright. His eyes were the very color of the sky during sunset, a brilliant shade of deepest red against blue. He was everything I wanted in a man, but his heart was not mine to own. His name is Diamond Furuhata, a British and Japanese mix. Like me, he takes after his mother."

Mamoru noted her starry eyes and soft tone, wincing when he heard the name of the man, but did not interrupt her.

"He went to the same school as me, the same classes, the same group of friends, but we knew nothing of each other. When one was there, the other was not. I met him finally on the most cliché's of cliché's – a rainy day." Her lips curved up into a smile as the memory surfaced, "I did not bother to bring an umbrella because it was suppose to be the hottest day of summer in Japan. But when the bell finally rang and school was let out, the skies opened and poured. Standing under the shelter of the school, I stared morosely out the door, not knowing how I was going to get home in time.

"He was there when I needed someone to be. An umbrella in hand, he called me a damsel in distress." Serena laughed quietly as the memory of that day played across her mind. "The walk home was filled with laughter and smiles, but flirtation was not there, instead, at the end of the journey, I found myself a friend; my best friend. He told me that his father had died when he was three and he worked two jobs to help his mother and brother."

Mamoru shook his head, wondering what other lies Diamond had told her. Serena sat before him, still looking out the window, a soft smile still painted across her face.

"Sadly enough, my parents took an instant dislike of him. When I introduced him to my family, my father shook his head and did not bother to try to be courteous; instead, he shook off any of my protestations and escorted Diamond to the door. My father was usually very courteous to my friends. This was the first time that I saw him fly into such a fit. I couldn't understand why he didn't like Diamond."

Mamoru nodded. He was well aware of what circles Diamond ran with when he was still in Japan. In fact, Mamoru had once wanted to join Diamond's gang. Luckily there was an intervention. He broke himself from that memory and focused in on what Serena was saying.

"I followed my father's demand and tried to steer clear of Diamond, but the fact that we went to the same school made it hard for me to avoid him. We even lived on the same street! It couldn't be avoided. Diamond and I would meet again and again, regardless of my father's expressed wishes. And day by day, I would fall more in love with him. But he saw me only as a friend, nothing more."

Tears were streaming down Serena's face now and she whispered the last sentence with a choking tone.

"How I wished he would see me as more."

---

Seiya slammed the diary shut, bitter disappointment written on his face. "Why do I torment myself?" He asked himself as he ran a hand through his dark hair; because it was his Serena that wanted him to understand. He let out a deep sigh before opening the diary again. Not wanting to read any more of his Serena's love for another man, he flipped the pages until the neat lines were replaced with angry red lines, the color of blood that was streaked across the paper. This was no longer part of the story she was writing. This was her actual diary. Disturbed, Seiya read on.

September 29, 2001

The funeral was today. Mom's favorite roses were there, I didn't cry. She wouldn't have wanted me to. Shingo sat next to me all day; neither of us spoke, but his hand gripped mine tightly, the only sign of his grief.

Everyone was saying how strong we were. What are we going to do? I'm not old enough to work yet. Mom and Dad were only childs. Our grandparents are all dead. There's only Seiya. He's only older than us by a few years, but Mom and Dad decided to give him custody of us and our trust funds. I don't want to go with him and leave Japan. I know Shingo feels the same way.

What are we to do?

September 30, 2001

Diamond came to me. He's going to be taking us in.

October 13, 2001

I now know why Dad didn't want me to be with Diamond. He lied to me. His father and mother are both dead. He survived on his own. Leader of the fiercest gang in Japan. Diamond Furuhata. If that's his real name.

Shingo took a great liking to him right away. Shadowed him almost like they were brothers.

Why did he lie to me?

I would not have minded. What else did he lie about? Why didn't he tell me sooner?

I'm back at school now, but it's different somehow. My friends shy away from me. The teachers never call on me anymore.

Is it because of Diamond?

October 14, 2001

It should have been me that died. I was the Wiseman's target.

Because of the stupid gang wars, my parents were dead. Diamond didn't want me to know. He felt that what was past should be in the past. But because the Wiseman wanted to be top, he tried to pressure Diamond to hand over his territory for me. An insignificant little girl. Why did my parents show up? Why did they try to save me? How did they know I would be there?

There was something between my father and Diamond, something that they don't want me to know. Diamond wouldn't admit to anything. One day, I'll find out. They can't keep it a secret forever.

February 14, 2002

Diamond took me out to dinner. It was very romantic and I thought he was trying to tell me something. All through the night, he was very attentive and charming. As he always was. But my dream was not to be. Emerald Green. They're engaged. I'm very happy for them.

April 29, 2002

I couldn't stop crying today. Always the tears would fall. Angry, hurt, the tears wouldn't stop. Blood would stop it. Pain would stop it. I must be strong. I must. For Shingo if not for me.

I'm getting to be so weak. The pain is almost comforting. The silence is welcomed.

----

Seiya's fingers touched the drops of dried blood that splattered through the pages as Serena wrote that entry. She never liked talking about her scars. But her scars were too many to have been a product of self-mutilation. What else was there that he did not know?

----

September 21, 2002

It's their one year anniversary. Shingo and I went to visit them. White roses were always her favorite. A dash of pink in the middle to signify the beginning of romance between innocents.

It's funny. I can't cry when I should be. Yet I cry all the time.

When will the pain stop?

October 3, 2002

I can't do this. I can't do this anymore. I just can't. I can't. Why? Why me? Why can't it be me that's laying in that bed? Why am I still standing? Why me? WHY!!!

TELL ME!! WHY!

The Wiseman. Why can't he leave my family alone? Why not Emerald? She's the one he loves. She's the one that he's going to marry. Why my family? Why me?

----

Seiya's heart ached as he read that entry. It was probably the day Shingo was sent to the hospital. Seiya was given custody of Serena and her brother after their parent's died, but they disappeared almost immediately after the funeral and he couldn't find them no matter how hard he searched. When Shingo was admitted into the hospital with severe head trauma, Seiya was notified immediately that one of his wards was found. While Serena was nowhere in sight, Seiya stayed in Japan to wait. Every day he went to visit, but he never saw Serena there, no matter how early he came or how late he stayed, she never came to visit.

Now he knew where they were. If only he searched for them harder, he might have been able to prevent all of this from happening. But business was pressing and it was all he could do to rush back to Japan when Shingo was injured.

----

October 15, 2002

I know he's there waiting for me. I can't go back now. Shingo, I'm so sorry. Diamond has been more and more obsessed with finding the Wiseman. For me, he said. Why does the Wiseman come after me when Emerald is in Diamond's heart?

October 22, 2002

The Wiseman's dead and Diamond's gone. What am I to do? I've lost so much already and now I lose my only friend? It's only a matter of time before Rubeus and the others get violent with me. They never did like me. Tolerated me because of Diamond. I know, even if they never voiced it.

November 3, 2002

This is the last that I will write. Rubeus made his mark on me. I'll live with it all my life, but at least I still have my life.

I went to visit Shingo today. He still hasn't woken up yet. He's the only one I have left in this world now.

Seiya came in when I was there. He asked me no questions and I offered him no answers.

We're going to America with him. Hopefully, Shingo will be able to wake without all this violence.

-----

Seiya laid the diary down, his hand pinching at the bridge of his nose. He knew Diamond wasn't good for Serena. Emerald was just a ruse. The Wiseman wouldn't have gone after Serena if Emerald was what Diamond cared about. Does Serena still love him?

This diary only painted a picture of the true horror that Serena went through and she wasn't opening up to him with the rest of it. Tired of the questions, Seiya felt it was time he knew some of the answers.

Making up his mind, he dialed a number, "This is Fighter. Get me all the information on Diamond Furuhata."

A/N – This chapter hasn't been edited yet, but I figured I'd give it to you guys now and replace it later. I've been adding and taking out things for this chapter, adding more work for my beta. You know I love you!

Anyways, I'm in the middle of midterms and any reviews would really cheer me up and maybe get me to write faster for chap. 7. Keep a look out, I hope to finish it over Spring Break and maybe have it up by next month.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Mamoru woke up that morning with his left eyebrow twitching. Ignoring the mild annoyance, he had gotten out of the shower just as his first model showed up, a cheerful smile on his face and a bag of groceries in his arms, "You are just skin and bones, Mamoru." Andrew tsked as he put away his bag of food.

"That's why you're the model and I'm the artist." Mamoru's voice was muffled as he pulled the sweater over his lean body. Heaving the easel out of his room, his eyebrows shot up when he say Andrew's black and blue body. "What happened to you?" His left eye was blacken, his lips swollen and his usual pale body was covered with scratches as well as black and blue bruised spots.

The blonde man pouted beautifully, wincing as the muscle on his cheek protested against this small abuse, "Got into a bar fight."

Mamoru nodded and wisely did not say more, recognizing Andrew's growl as a sign to back off.

Andrew shrugged as he took off his pants, his lips turning up as he tried his dandiest to look sexy, "Will you nurse me back to health?" He cooed.

The amused artist raised his twitching eyebrow, "Yeah right."

"Is that a yes I hear?" Andrew starting moving towards Mamoru, "Come over to the dark side, Mamoru-chan."

An image of his long blonde-haired model flashed through his mind at that moment, "No." Mamoru's voice was firm and low, closing the subject as neatly as it came up, "Let's get started."

Andrew laid face down on Victorian burgundy couch, his head resting on his shoulder, one hand close to his lips, creating the very picture of vulnerability. "How's this?" He murmured quietly, wondering why Mamoru didn't laugh off his usual come-on.

Mamoru did not answer him as he started to sketch the outline of Andrew's pose. In his mind, it was Serena's body that he saw, lying on his bed, her face flushed from crying. Although he had not seen her as a romantic interest, his mind had traced every curve and he knew every contour of her body well as he drew, painted, and whittled her form onto paper, canvas and wood alike, rendering her the only woman and person to have ever drew his attention so absolutely, with the exception of two others – the little girl from his days in the orphanage and a girl that he had gone to school with. As his eyes drew in Andrew's pose and his hand translated it onto paper, Mamoru's mind started to wander.

Serena had confided in him. A secret he was sure that she had never told to anyone else. He had held her in his arms when she broke down crying, the words spilling from her lips like a dam that had burst open and until the last word was out, she couldn't stop. He listened quietly, murmuring soft nothings until she was finally done. Her story finished, she stayed in his arms, drained to the core.

"I don't know why I just told you all of that." She had whispered as her eyes fluttered closed, "It's," The edge of her lips quirked up, "It's almost as if something compelled me to do so."

"Mamoru?"

Andrew's quiet voice surprised Mamoru out of his musings. He stared down at his drawing and was unsurprised to find that he had drawn Serena in place of Andrew. "Sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me."

"Is it her?" Andrew had quietly dressed when he noticed that Mamoru wasn't really seeing him and sat across from him, just watching Mamoru sketch an image that he saw only in his mind.

Mamoru looked down at his drawing. Serena was lying on his bed, her face flushed from crying and her hair covering her like a blanket. The white dress had bunched up around her thighs and the bare of her legs were shown - vulnerable and striking all at once. He wondered what he was doing.

Andrew smiled when Mamoru became lost in his thoughts once more, "I have to get going, Mamoru." He picked up his jacket and made for the door, "Come over for dinner Friday, I'll make your favorite." He didn't wait for Mamoru's affirmation as he shut the door behind him, leaving Mamoru with his thoughts swirling around him.

-----

243.

Room 243. Second floor. Inside was her brother. She stared at the room number, her hand on the door knob, ready to turn it. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to move. She turned her head towards the hand on her shoulder. Safe and reassuring, Seiya's hand was steady as he took her hand away from the door knob and opened the door for her.

"It's up to you whether you want to enter or not." He gripped her hand softly before letting go, "I'm going to the cafeteria, give me a call when you want to leave."

She watched him go, his figure disappearing at the end of the long corridor. Taking a deep breath, she turned back towards the door. The soft beeping sound of the heart monitor filled her ears. It's been two years since she laid eyes on her sleeping brother. In the beginning, Seiya would give her weekly updates. He would try to convince her to go visit, but she turned away from him, pretending to not hear a word he spoke. Now she stood in front of the opened door. Can she face him now?

Soft whispering drew her attention and she quickly stepped inside to find Diamond looming over her brother. Surprised showed in her eyes. She didn't know how Diamond had been able to get in, but in a way, she was glad she didn't have to face Shingo alone.

"She'll be well taken care of."

"Who will?"

Diamond whirled around, "Serena!"

"Surprised to see me?" Serena sidestepped him and looked down at her brother. "He's different now." She murmured. His usual short hair was almost past his ears. His features were sharper, all his baby fat gone.

"It has been almost three years, Serena." Diamond made no move to comfort her. He stood in the sidelines as she moved closer.

Slowly, hesitantly, Serena reached out for Shingo's hand. "Hey Squirt." She tried to put some cheer into her voice, but it came out as a choked sob. "Your bigger and beautiful sister's here to see you? Are you just going to lay there?"

He didn't answer her. She knew he wasn't going to. Shaky hands reached towards his ear lobe, "I still have the stud if you want to get it pierced."

She pressed a hand against her mouth, closing her eyes as she tried to rein in the tears, one hand gripping her brother's tightly. When she felt that she's gotten a better grip on her emotions, she looked at her brother again, "I'm sorry that I haven't come as much as I should, but you know I don't like to… no." She laughed to herself, "I guess it's not true. I always talk too much."

Diamond kept his eyes on the blinking monitor, his eyes narrowing when he saw them spiking, "I'm going to be outside if you need me, Serena." He wasn't sure if she heard him, then he saw her small nod. "Give a shout if you need me."

A few minutes after Diamond left, there was a knock on the door. Quickly wiping her tears, Serena stood up, "Hi." She cursed herself for the trembling tone in her voice.

"Hello." The man smiled at her, "I'm Dr. Robert Mason, in charge of Samuel's case." He reached out his hand and gently shook hers, "You are?"

"Serena, his sister."

He hesitated, "Is this the first time you've come to see him?"

Serena nodded, not knowing what else to say.

Dr. Mason turned to look at Shingo, "There's been something I wanted to talk to you about, but I don't know if this is a good time."

"What is it?" Serena stood to attention. Dr. Mason seemed uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"Well," He cleared his throat, "As you know, Samuel…"

"Shingo."

"Pardon?"

"His name is Shingo."

"Ok. As you know, Shingo has been in a coma for almost three years and with each passing year, the chances of a patient waking up drops exponentially." He cleared his throat, not knowing how to break it to her.

"What are you talking about?" Fear gripped her. She's only now had the courage to come. Is it too late? "Shingo's fine, I mean, there is still brain activity, isn't there?"

"Yes," he drew out slowly, "But his brain activity grows weaker each day and your brother was admitted with several injuries to the head. _If_ he wakes up, we are unsure in what condition he will be in."

"You mean…?"

"There is a high chance that he may be retarded when he wakes up, if at all."

_Retarded._

_If at all_.

Serena felt her knees grow weak and gripped the post of the bed to steady herself.

Dr. Mason bowed his head, "I'm sorry to be the harbinger of such news, especially since this is the first time you've been able to see him."

She heard the hidden admonishment, "I…"

"I'll leave you some time to decide on the best course to do. We could treat him with Zolpidem, a drug that causes patients like your brother to regain some brain function, or," He cleared his throat again, "Or we can pull the plug."

"Pull the plug?" She echoed weakly.

"In cases where a patient has been in a coma for more than a year, we approach the patient's family with this option in cases of a living will. Once again, I'm sorry to be the harbinger of such news." He started to say more, but Diamond chose that instant to come in.

"Bunny?" He rushed to Serena's side.

"If you need to contact me about anything, Mr. Furuhata has my number, Ms. Tsukino." With a nod of his head, Dr. Mason left them alone.

Diamond waited until the door was closed before he turned back to "Bunny, talk to me, are you okay?"

She clung to him, "They… they want me to pull the plug."

"What? Why?"

"He's not waking up." Serena turned her head towards Shingo, "They say if he wakes up, he may be retarded."

There was a long pause, "Maybe… maybe you should."

"What?" Serena pulled back to look at Diamond, "What are you saying?"

"Serena," Diamond tried to reason with her, "I don't want to do it as much as you, but think about Shingo. It's been three years. He's suffering like that."

"No!" Serena broke away from his attempt to hold her, "I won't! He's my brother, Diamond!"

"It's because he's your brother that I'm even suggesting this! He hates being confined when he was alive, but that's what he is right now! Confined!"

"He's not dead yet!" Serena screamed, catching the attention of Seiya as he returned from his trip to the cafeteria. Looking around, she shook her head, "I refuse to think that he can't pull through. Miracles happen!"

"Serena, you're living in a dream if you think that's going to happen."

She backed away from him, staring at him in disbelief. After two years of longing to be with him, of hoping to see him again, Serena couldn't believe how much he's changed. Could this be the Diamond she fell in love with?

"What's going on?" Seiya tried to take Serena's hand, but she shook him off.

"I can't deal with this right now." She turned away from them, running away before he could stop her. She bolted out of the hospital; her only thought was to get away. She ignored both men's cry for her to stop and quickly hailed a taxi. Between sobs, she managed to choke out, "Shellmound Circle, please."

-----

Mamoru stared at the drawing in his hand, why did she linger in his mind? Of all the models that he had worked with, she was not the most beautiful or the most intellectual, and yet, she's all that he thinks about. "Why you?"

Angry knocks emitted from his door and he rose to open it, "Listen, you, I… Serena?"

"I didn't know where to go. This was the first place that I can think of. Oh!" She brushed past him and started pacing, "I don't know what to do!"

Mamoru gently closed the door and turned towards her, noting her tense posture and her turmoil eyes. Not knowing what to do or what to say, he grabbed her hand and pulled her out to his patio, "Hold out your hand."

"What?"

"Hold out your hand." When she continued to stare at him blankly, he grabbed her hand roughly and grabbed a tube of paint. Squeezing a neat blue chunk onto her otherwise clean hand, he gestured towards the paint incrusted brick wall, "Throw."

Understanding dawned on her and with a furious scream, hurled the paint glob onto the wall, satisfied with the neat splat. "More!" She demanded.

Bemused, Mamoru opened his collection of old paints and paintbrushes and gave her free rein. Smiling a little, he watched as she splashed and slashed paint onto the wall, creating angry marks all across the wall. His smile grew wider as he watched the paint found itself onto her clothes, her face and even her hair. Looking away when she turned towards him, he cleared his throat only to feel something cold, wet and slimy splashing onto his back, "Oh, you're in for it now!"

For what seemed like hours, they chased each other with paintbrushes and buckets of paint, laughter filling the once solemn patio. Finally the two sat back to back, each wearing a bright smile on their face. "Kami, I don't know how I'm going to get all this paint off me." Serena laughed as she picked at the peeling purple paint that was stuck on her nails.

"Turpentine." Mamoru answered easily as he stood, "Your clothes are a goner." Offering her a hand up, he laughed at his own colorful arm, "Go take a shower inside."

Serena nodded as she got up. Half-way through the door, she turned back, "I don't know what it is about you or this place, Mamoru but I don't have any fears or worries when I'm here."

Mamoru smiled as he also go up, "Must be my talkative nature."

Serena laughed, "Yes, that must be it."

While she was in the shower, Mamoru readied the ingredients to make tea, thinking all the while who she reminded him of. It didn't hurt to ask.

Sipping his cup of tea, he looked up when he heard his bathroom door open. She looked flushed as she walked nimbly out. Dressed out in one of his black t-shirts, it came down mid-thigh, showing all of her many scars. Mamoru's eyes darkened when he saw the a deep gouging scar on the outside of her thigh. He handed her a cup of tea, "Are you Serenity Moon?"

Startled at the name, Serena opened her mouth to object, but her head nodded as she took a seat opposite of him, "Yes." There didn't seem to be any need to hide anything from him. After all, she told him everything else about herself, why not this tidbit?

"I thought so." He smiled mirthfully, "I'm one of your fans."

Serena smiled a little at his admission, "Do you want an autograph?" She teased softly, not knowing what else to say.

He chuckled and shook his head, "No, there's no need for an autograph. I was just wondering." When she yawned, he took the cup from her, "Go take a nap, you look like you need it."

Mamoru watched Serena enter his bedroom, pausing to utter a small thanks, his heart beating faster at the thought of her slender body on his bed. Shaking away feelings that he didn't care to analyze, he pulled out a chair and stared at the mahogany wood block before him, silently begging it to show him its inner figure and allow him to start bringing it forth.

The sun was just about to set when a knock on the door stole Mamoru's attention from his carving. He tried to ignore it, but the knocking grew insistently louder. With a soft curse, he abandoned his post to give his visitor a piece of his mind. Just when everything had calmed down and he was able to think, there's always some kind of interruption. His mind drifted to the woman in his bed. Who was he trying to kid? How can he think when his every thought was of her? Angry at this sudden intrusion, he yanked open the door, his anger intensifying when he saw who it was, "Fighter."

A/N – It's been awhile hasn't it? Life has gotten away with me. Dealing with finances isn't always the best mood setter, but I do try. I'm going to be taking this story into a new direction. Is it just me or does this story read like a movie script? This story is a rough draft. Let me know if it's publishable. Or if I should continue letting this be a hobby

As always, thank you for your reviews and support!


End file.
